


Okay wow, Sorry to interrupt... uh can I cut in?

by SPVaania



Category: Pokemon GO, Surfacage's "AU"
Genre: "Everyone makes bad decisions and there's Pokemon too", And the World Will Turn to Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), F/F, F/M, Multi, Surfacage Smutty FanFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPVaania/pseuds/SPVaania
Summary: So... There's this party that all the leaders go to... and somehow Noire shows up.http://www.surfacage.net/post/151290294149/amelie-oh-no-they-found-each-other-spark-whoThis is the aftermath.Warning: This is 100p fluffsmut.  #DobbyAlso: http://68.media.tumblr.com/8322a73a54d2ce531c5c18ea4ea9d799/tumblr_ofm14sJ4vW1qcdr0xo3_1280.pngSee "The Morning After" for the sequal <3Don't forget to check out Surfi @ surfacage.net and patreon.com/surfacage





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> Notes: Tried my best to make Blanche non-binary, but in my mind she is female, so if I slipped up with the pronouns a million apologies… XD 
> 
> Notes 2: I know Sparks hands are numb in the comics but it works so much better if he has feeling on his titan mark >:D

*

"Go home Charles." Candela murmurs softly as she steps up behind him, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you sure?" Carl looks up at her, pausing in the process of attempting to clean up the debris littering the long tables wrapped around the room. 

"Ya," Candela runs a hand through her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow for training. I've got a little debriefing to do with Blanche and Spark." 

Carl nods but remains in place as Candela walks across the ballroom floor, her heels making concise clicks as her hips sashay seductively. 

He has no doubt that Candela will make it to their early morning training sessions, but wonders what state she'll be in after tonight. 

** 

Both Blanche and Spark's heads turn as Candela slips into the room and quietly but firmly closes the door behind her. 

The two leaders are seated on an elegant sofa, Blanche with a glass of red wine, and Spark with a glass of scotch. Both of their suit jackets are draped over the arms of the couch; Blanche's albeit a little more neatly then Sparks. 

Candela shoots them a saucy smile. "Oh, am I interrupting?" She winks as she strolls to the wet bar beside the door, and pours herself a glass of wine from Blanche's bottle. 

Blanche shoots Spark a side ways glance before speaking. "We were just discussing-" 

Candela turns and sighs. "I know what you were talking about, Blanche. I'm not thick." 

Blanche visibly bristled. "I would never imply that, Candela." 

Candela walked over to the pair, and plopped unceremoniously down between them. "So," she kicks off her heels, and leans back into the softness of the sofa, "who's going to give it to me first?" Her gaze passes from Blanche to Spark. 

Spark just sighs and gestures to Blanche with his glass. "You wanna take this one?" 

Blanche sets the glass down on the small table beside the sofa. They sigh and steeple their fingers before beginning. "Candela. You slipped today." 

Candela downs half her glass in one gulp. "What were they doing here Blanche? Hm? You said they were out of the country. Your INTEL was wrong!" 

"That is still no excuse for what you did." Blanche calmly replied. 

Candela pushed off the sofa and stormed to the fireplace. 

When she whirled around to face the other two leaders, Spark couldn't help but notice that her golden eyes had changed, for the second time tonight, to a blazing red. He felt the other leader cooling beside him as fast as the one in front of him was heating up. 

"Ladies..." 

"Spark." Candela turned to face him, the wine in her glass sloshing dangerously close to the rim of her glass. "You can't disagree with me. It's Rocket." 

Spark exhaled cautiously as both women turned to pin him with their slowly changing eyes. He cleared his throat and licked his lips before stating; "Rocket was technically invited, Candie. Just because it happened to be Noire-" 

"That is hardly the fact of the matter!" Blanche interjected. "To summon your TITAN during a public gathering? With all the civilians present? With Rocket present?" 

Candela practically vibrated, Spark could tell, with pent up frustration. This is it, he thought, this is when all of the titans are going to take us over and Battle Royale...

He raised his hand and opened his mouth to speak, to try and diffuse what he was sure was going to be an explosive situation, and it ended up hanging open there as he watched Candela drop to her knees before Blanche, her now-empty wineglass dropping to the carpet and rolling away as Candelas hands gripped Blanches legs. 

"Blanche, they kill you. Every time they show up, and you give them a chance, they take another piece of you and break it. More and more each time." 

Blanche stared wordlessly into Candela's eyes, now back to their normal golden colour. 

Candela’s hands moved from Blanche's slender thighs to their shoulders and shook. "Can't you see that the only thing stopping me from killing them is the fact that it would kill you?" 

"I-" 

"I LOVE you, Blanche." Raw emotion dripped from Candela's voice as she reached for Spark's hand and squeezed it. "I love you, and I love Spark. You two are my everything, and anything that hurts you, hurts me, and I am just savage enough to tear apart anything that hurts the ones I care for." Candela's one hand moved to gently cup Blanches face while her other hand continued to squeeze Sparks. 

Candela watched as Blanche's eyes changed from their icy blue, back to their normal green, and then darkened to a shade Candela had never seen before. She watched Blanche struggle, fighting against the tears that welled in her eyes. 

"I never-," Blanche's voice hitched. "I never asked for that love. I can't... I- I don't..." 

Candela smiled up into Blanche's frantic and saddened stare. "You don't have a choice, B." She winked at Spark, who was rubbing Blanche's back. "You're stuck with us." 

A shudder ran through Blanche's body. "I can't-" 

"Oh don't worry sweetheart," Candela rocked back onto her heels and held Blanche's hands in hers. "You don't have to reciprocate. You just need to know how I feel about you. How we both feel about you." Candela glanced over to Spark, who nodded, before looking back at Blanche. 

"You both...?" Blanche glanced up at Spark though wet lashes into his smiling face, and then over into Candela's warm gaze. 

"We're never going to leave you, B." Candela murmured. "Even if it takes a lifetime to prove it to you, we're never going to leave." Rocket scum, she thought. 

Blanche’s eyes closed, and sighed, leaning forwards to rest their forehead on Candela's. "Thank you." Blanche's murmur was barely audible, Candela read lips more than she heard any sound. 

"Hey let me in on this." Blanche heard Spark say before they felt him shift behind them on the couch, and then wiggle himself behind Blanche, and lower himself down, wedging himself between Blanche and the sofa until they were sitting on his lap. 

Blanche couldn’t help but laugh as his arms came around them in a bear hug. They loved the feeling of him. So solid. 

Blanches eyes were a deep green when she met Candela's gold ones. "Okay but I want in on this." 

Candela rocked back on her heels, smiling into Sparks eyes. "I think you are already in the middle of it, love." she chuckled. 

"No," Blanche said, "In on whatever is going on between you and Spark." 

Blanche felt Spark stiffen behind them. Candela's eyes flicked from Spark to Blanche. 

"What is going on between me and Spark?" Candela's voice was cautious, as if she was talking to a spooked Pokémon. 

"I've watched you two sneak off together, and then come back significantly more rumpled then when you left. I see the looks you give each other when you think no one else is looking, and the touches that follow." Blanche snaked their left hand up to touch Sparks face as the right extended to Candela. 

"You say you love me?" Their voice was stronger, and they had never sounded more sure of them self. Spark was gaping like a majikarp at the side of Blanches face. "Then love me." 

"Candie," Sparks gaze flicked to Candela before returning to Blanche. He had their hand pressed to the side of his face, dwarfing their hand with both of his. 

Candela never broke Blanche's gaze, noting that their eyes were the deepest shade of green she had ever seen them. Before a shadow moved over them and Candela could almost see the doubt grow. 

"I mean of course you aren't attracted to me and that's okay, of course you're not because why-" 

"For the love of-," Spark grabbed Blanches shoulders and abruptly twisted them around in his lap, grabbed Blanche’s face in his hands, and pressed his lips to theirs. 

He slipped his hand around their neck, and dipped them deeply into the couch. 

Candela watched on as Spark deepened the kiss, and as Blanche's arms wrapped around his neck. One of them moaned. Spark had told her of his attraction and desire for Blanche, but worried that Blanche was asexual. In all of the years Candela had known Blanche, she had never seen Blanche romantic with anyone, male or female. Despite the fact that the three of them had now formed a bond, Blanche was very often hard to read, and distant. 

Candela had to bite back a laugh as she compared Sparks "asexual" Blanche to the one currently tongue-wrestling with him. 

Spark broke the kiss, and cupped Blanches face with his hands. He waited until their eyes flickered open,  
"Don't ever think you're not enough B. You're perfect." 

Blanche blushed as their green eyes met his piercing blue ones. 

"Sit up," Candela ordered Spark. 

In one swift move, Spark sat upright on the sofa, lifting Blanche black to their original seated position. Except this time, his hands roamed their torso, teasing and squeezing and massaging, and chrome hair was mussed. 

Candela stood, and watched Blanche gulp as she hiked up the flimsy material of her dress. She gingerly placed one leg on either side of Blanche, and settled down to straddle them. 

Candela lifted her hands up to Blanches temples, and gently sifted her fingers through Blanches hair, through the tight ponytail, releasing the curtain of chrome locks. 

"You want me to love you?" Blanche blinked, eyes focusing on Candelas face, and Candela bent down to whisper seductively into Blanche's ear, "Let me show you how much I love you." 

And with that Candela brushed her lips over Blanche's, and drew her bottom lip slowly between her teeth. Candela watched Blanches eyes flicker closed as she dragged her tongue across parting lips. Candelas hands moved to Sparks shoulders as his hands adeptly opened the buttons of Blanches blouse. 

He reached up to push the material down over bony shoulders, and in doing so brushed past their Titan mark, causing Blanche to gasp and straighten. 

"All of our marks are extremely sensitive," Candela murmured hoarsely as she dropped her lips to kiss the tip of Blanches mark, causing a shiver to rack their body. 

"Here," Candela grabbed Blanches hand and lead their palm to the red flames on her right hip, and Candela moaned softly when Blanches tentative touch brushed the mark. 

"Spark, gloves." 

Blanche leaned aside slightly and watched Spark fling his gloves across the room. He held his hand out, and Candela brought her flashy red nails to his outstretched palm, and dragged her fingernails slowly down his marked hand. She felt him tremble, and his heady exhale was hot on her ear. 

"We're tied together," Candela stated. "Whether you like it or not." 

"I like it," Blanche said quietly, focusing on their fingers around Candela's hip. Blanche squeezed their hand and had Candela biting back a moan. "I - I want it. Want this." 

"Thank you Lugia," Spark breathed out as he nipped Blanches neck, "Thank you Zapdos," And licked his tongue over the mark, "Arcticuno," Pressed his lips to it, "Moltres." And suckled. 

"Ha!" Candela sat up. "I hardly think the little birdies have any control over what is going on right now." She dragged a hand though her hair. "Spark don't attack their neck, you're not a fricken’ Ekans." 

"Or am I?" Spark winked at Candela. "Ekansssssssss!" And stuck his tongue in Blanches ear. 

Blanche jumped and squealed, but Spark had his arms wrapped tight around their torso. 

"Spark!" Blanche chastised, but their eyes were alight and their tone was easy. 

"Can we take this off?" Spark fingered the black undershirt Blanche was still wearing. "I want to touch you." He breathed into their ear, and he ran his hands down their arms. 

Blanche almost moaned at Sparks bare hands grazing over the titan mark. 

Candela felt her body heat up in hearing Blanches moan, but she was cautious. 

"I don't think that’s such a good idea." 

"What?" Sparks head snapped up from gorging on Blanches neck. "What do you mean 'not a good idea?'" 

Candela cupped Blanches face in her hands, ignoring the very angry stares from her male friend. 

"Blanche, you need to understand that this doesn't mean I don't want you-" 

"Because of course we want her," Spark grumbled, "I mean, blast it, Candie-"

"You are a virgin, right Blanche?" 

A flush rose to Blanches cheeks. Spark gaped like a magikarp. Again. 

"I only ask because sex, sex complicates relationships." Candela ran a hand through her hair. "And we are Team Leads, and we can't afford the risk of ruining this relationship." She placed a hand on Blanches unmarked shoulder. "I don't want to end up pushing you away just for some physical action." 

Sparks eyes were low, but full of understanding when Candela met his gaze. 

"But I want this," Blanche pleaded with Candela, wrapping their hands around Candie's hips and pulling her closer. 

"You've also had a bit to drink," Candela pointed out. 

Spark made a noise like a strangled Phanpy. Blanche stiffened. When they spoke they had their leader voice on. 

"Listen, Candela, I am sober enough to make logical, and coherent-" 

Candela cut Blanche off with a swift kiss. "I know sweetheart," she murmured, "Or I never would have allowed it to get this far." 

"She's right," Spark mumbled in Blanche's ear. "We care about you too much to rush this." 

Blanche struggled against Sparks vice-like grip. 

"Well what about me?" They asked defiantly, shaking platinum hair over one shoulder. Green eyes pinned Candela. "What about what I want?" 

Candela unfolded herself from her straddle of Blanche, and stood in front of her two favourite people in the world. She stretched out her knees as Blanche attempted to stare a hole through her. Spark simply smiled and continued nuzzling into their neck, his fingers dipping in and out of the pockets of Blanches trousers. 

"What do you want?" He managed to get out between nibbles of Blanches skin. 

"I want you," Blanche pleaded. "Both of you," she rolled her head back to reach Spark; he still had their arms locked in his arms. 

Candela sighed and put her hands on her hips. 

"You're not going to let us out of this, are you?" 

Blanche shook her head. 

"Okay, Spark," Candela motioned with her chin. "Bring her to my room." 

"What?!" Blanche exclaimed. 

In one fell swoop, Spark stood up, and twisted Blanche around so that he was carrying them like a sack of potatoes. 

Candela had already left the room. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffly Dobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Tried my best to make Blanche non-binary, but in my mind she is female, so if I slipped up with the pronouns a million apologies… XD 
> 
> Notes 2: I know Sparks hands are numb in the comics but it works so much better if he has feeling on his titan mark >:D

***

 

Chapter 2

 

****

 

"Spark you can't carry me through the whole hotel like this," Blanche pleaded. "Someone will see!" 

He chose to ignore that and pushed out the door into the ballroom. 

"Spark! I demand that you put me down right now!"

"Boss?" Inquired a familiar female voice. Oh no. 

"Oh, hey guys!" Spark waved with his one free hand. 

"Spark, who-" 

But as he walked through the ballroom and turned towards the door into the hall Blanche saw a smiling Carl and a confused Annie standing beside him. 

"Ugh... boss?" Annie asked.

Carl chuckled, "Leave them be Ann." And reached for Annie's hand. 

The door to the hallway swung shut, blocking any view she had of them. 

Annie? And Charles? She craned her neck to try and get a last look at the two. 

The door continued its swing just in time for Blanche to see Annie sit down on Carls lap, and his hand come up to cup her face. 

"How long has THAT been going on?" Blanche had finally found their voice. 

"Oh good, I'm glad you're not a master in sniffing out EVERYONES secret trysts, just me and Candies." He gave their butt an affectionate pat. 

Blanche sounded made a sound like a wet Meouth. 

"Excuse me?!" 

"Oh good, we're here!"

Spark stopped abruptly at a door, and pushed it open. He exhaled heavily, "Wow, Candie."

Blanche tried to see what Spark was seeing. 

"Let me down!" 

"Well Spark, listen to the Leader." 

And so Spark strode into the room and dumped Blanche unceremoniously onto the bed. 

Right into Candelas naked lap. 

"Hello beautiful," Candela murmured before pressing her lips to Blanches 

Blanche truly lost themself in Candelas kiss. Candelas skilled lips and tongue gently easing Blanches open, teasing and coaxing their own tongue to dance with Candies, her teeth gently grazing Blanches swollen lips. Blanches hands dived into Candela's hair for purchase. It might have been 10 seconds, or 10 hours, Blanche had no idea, before they felt the mattress sink with added weight. 

Blanche blinked their eyes open to see Spark sitting on the bed, his dress shirt was off but his pants were on. 

"Come here darling," Candela sat up and pulled Blanche against her, so this time Blanche was resting against Candela instead of Spark, and they were gazing into Sparks blue eyes instead of Candies golden ones. He slithered up the bed and started unbuttoning blanches pants. 

"Lets get this off," Candie muttered, as she grabbed the bottom of Blanche's tank and pulled up. 

In a blink and a breath Candela had Blanche topless, and Blanche could feel the press of Candelas large, very naked, breasts on her back. Candela hummed and gently drew her hands up Blanches bare sides, and started lightly palming Blanches nipples. 

A soft whimper escaped Blanches mouth, while Spark started slowly drawing Blanches slacks down narrow hips. 

He hummed his appreciation when he got Blanche’s pants down to their knees. 

"Look at that sexy underwear, Candie." Spark motioned to Blanche with his head as he tenderly pulled one foot out of Blanches slacks. 

Blanche wore navy blue underwear, hugging their hips like a second skin. 

"Mmmm," Candela growled her appreciation, rubbing her bare calf on Blanches hip, appreciating the textural difference between Blanches smooth skin and the roughness of their panties. "I bet that they'd look better on the floor." 

"Probably," Spark noted as he finished removing Blanches pants. "I’m gunna start here though." And he pressed his lips to the inside of Blanches left foot. 

Blanches breathing was ragged as they watched Sparks lips trail upwards, from the arch of their foot to the bone of their ankle. His hands massaged their way up trembling calves and thighs as he kissed the soft spot behind their knee. 

Blanche whimpered. Candela rolled Blanches nipples between her agile fingers, increasing the volume of those whimpers. 

Spark finally reached the dark blue froth of lace at Blanches hip, and slid his tongue under it. 

Spark watched Blanches eyes darken, but remain steadfast on him. 

"I wish you knew how long I have wanted this, B." Spark murmured to them. "Dreaming that I could kiss you, here," below their navel, "here," on their hipbone, "here." He took their hand in his and kissed slender knuckles. "Here." he flipped their hand over and kissed the centre of their palm. 

Blanche felt like they had just run 20 miles. They couldn’t catch their breath. They wanted to say something to Spark, say anything, but they couldn't breathe. 

"I want to make you moan, B." Spark said, kissing his way back down their torso. "I'm going to make you scream my name." 

Candela felt Blanches breath hitch, and both leaders watched with eager anticipation as Spark grabbed the cotton from Blanches hip with his teeth, and pulled it slowly down. 

Blanche eased hips up to allow the underwear to slide over their bottom, and Candela's hand quickly snaked around the front of Blanche to gently press her middle fingers against Blanche's center.  
Blanche bucked and cried out, but Spark held them steady as he finally got their panties off. He held toned legs steady with his hands as he slowly kissed his way back up their legs. 

Blanches hips were rocking furiously to the tune of Candelas fingers. Spark kissed their thigh and it trembled. 

"What do you want, B?" Spark asked, voice husky, kissing their other thigh. 

"I - I can't," Blanche had no air. 

"What do you want?" Candela whispered hotly in their ear. 

"You!" Blanche cried, panting. "Everything!" 

Candela nodded to Spark, and he dipped his head to replace Candela's fingers with his tongue. 

Blanche's eyes snapped open, their back arched, and their hips rose to meet Sparks tongue. They grabbed his spikey blond hair in one hand, and Candela's hip in the other. 

They’re so responsive, Candela though as Blanches head rolled around on her chest, Blanche's back arching as Spark found a sweet spot with his tongue. There was no way Candela could ever have imagined Blanche, her Blanche, cool, calculating, intimidating Blanche, gasping for air as Spark drove them closer to the brink with his skilled mouth. 

Blanches breathing was coming in ragged gasps now, and Candela could tell from the coiled, taut muscles that they were close to orgasm. 

"Don't tease B for too long," she joked to Spark as she rolled Blanche's taught nipple between her fingers. 

She met Sparks gaze for a moment (Arceus it was so hot watching him go down on someone else), before he closed his eyes, and wrapped one arm under and around Blanche's thighs, pulling their centre closer to his tongue. He slipped his other hand between Blanche's legs, and slowly inserted one finger inside of them. 

Blanche bucked, but Candela and Sparks one arm held her firm. 

"S - S - Spa - Spark!" Blanche sobbed. 

"Yes Blanche?" Candela whispered in her ear. 

"D - D - Don't..." they broke off on a moan. 

"Yes?" Candela whispered. 

"Don't stop!" 

Candela smiled, and felt Blanche's muscles tighten. Spark must have felt it too, because he pulled them closer and increased his tempo. 

Blanche cried out as the orgasm rolled over them. Their eyes were open but unseeing, toes curled, back arched, their hands scrambling on the sheets for something to hold onto. 

Spark continued his assault until he felt their bucking slow, their thighs begin to tremble, their breathing calmed, and their eyes closed. He kissed around Blanche’s center, reveling in what had just happened. 

His grip loosened on them, and he slid out from between Blanche’s legs and up beside his two favourite people. Candela also slid out from behind Blanche to rest beside them. Spark drew little designs on Blanches heaving chest, while Candela gently kissed their titan mark. 

Blanches eyelashes fluttered open. 

"Welcome back to reality, princess," Spark murmured, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

Blanche shifted and tried to reach for Sparks trousers. 

Candela chuckled, "No, my sweet heart. Leave him." 

Blanche turned and reached for Candela's waist. "Ahh, no." Candela chuckled softly and grabbed Blanches hands and brought them to her lips for a kiss. "That’s not what I meant, love." 

"Well, what-" 

Spark spoke from behind them, "Tonight is about you B." His hand caressed their hip. 

"About me?" 

"About you." Candela confirmed, kissing their hands a second time. "Don't worry about us." 

Blanche looked at Candela lounging on the bed, like a shiny Ninetails, fully aware of her own power and beauty. 

"But I want to." Blanche looked over their shoulder to meet Sparks gaze, and dropped their hand to cover his on their hip. They looked back to Candela, and eyed her up and down. "I want to do to you what you do to me." 

Candela laughed, and pulled Blanche in for a tight hug. "Oh you will, my sweet." Candela met Sparks gaze over the top of Blanches head. He blew out an exasperated breath, but nodded. 

Spark rubbed Blanches hip and added; "But not tonight. Tonight, we are all going to sleep together, but, just sleep together." 

Candela rolled onto her back and pulled Blanche with her, Blanches head resting on her shoulder. Spark cuddled up behind Blanche. 

"So… we're just going to …sleep?" Blanche asked. They could feel Sparks... they could feel his hardness pressed into their bum. 

"Yup," replied Candela. "We are just sleeping." 

"I need to have a cold shower first." Spark said as he jumped up off the bed. 

"Throw me the duvet!" Candela snapped before he ran off. 

Spark complied, and Candela yelled after him, "and toss me my phone!" 

Candela caught it out of the air as Spark waltzed into the bathroom. 

Blanche pulled the duvet over the bed and propped themselves up as Candela quickly dialed the phone. 

"Yeah it's me. Yeah, I need you to get in contact with Annie and Go. Oh, really? Well tell them Spark and Blanche are unavailable tomorrow. Yes, for the whole day. Well step in then. I don't care what you have to tell them Charles, just do it." The phone beeped off. 

Blanche watched Candela throw the phone over her shoulder. "Come here B, I’m tired." 

Blanche snuggled down into the crook of Candela's arm. "We're really just sleeping tonight?" 

"Yes," replied Candela, closing her eyes, though the last thing she was thinking about was sleep. Blanche needed this contact with them. Needed this intimate, innocent night before the next morning, when there would be no turning back. 

Candela sighed, and schooled her breathing. Calmed her boiling blood and raging core. In, and out. Long inhale… two… three… four… long exhale… two… three… four... Candela heard Blanche yawn. "I guess I am a little tired." 

"Tomorrow," Candela promised, "tomorrow we will have our fill of each other." 

Spark spoke from the bathroom door, standing in only his boxers (they were blue with a Pichu print) and a towel around his shoulders. "No, I'm the keynote speaker for the conference tomorrow," he toweled his hair dry. 

"Oh my gosh," Blanche sat upright in the bed, "I'm running the lure seminar!" 

"Nope, you're not." Candela remained laying on the bed, her much larger chest rising and falling with each of her deep, calming breaths. "I called Charles and he's going to figure it out." 

"Oh, nice," Spark dropped the towel on the floor and came to snuggle in beside Blanche. 

"Ugh, no, guys," Blanche looked from Spark to Candela. "This conference is key. Its very important that we follow through on what Pro-" 

"Annie can handle the seminar, Blanche." Candela reached up to pull them back down into the crook of her arm. 

Spark didn't help when he threw his arm over Blanche's waist and moved in so that their bodies fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "Go can do the keynote." 

Blanche lay down between their two friends and frowned. "Spark, Go has a fear of public speaking." 

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Spark started gathering up Blanches long mass of silver hair and started braiding it. "Well he's got to get over that fear eventually. This will be good practice." 

Candela spoke up, "No one is leaving this room tomorrow until I allow it." 

Spark rumbled his agreement from somewhere deep in his chest. Finishing Blanches hair braid, he coiled it up at the nape of their neck and snuggled in closer. 

But Blanche snorted. "Until you allow it? Who died and made you Empress?" 

"You did, my sweet heart. When you said you wanted in on, what was it? 'On whatever is going on between me and Spark?'" 

Blanche quieted. They had said that. 

"Better get some rest B," mumbled Spark. "You're going to need it tomorrow." 

Blanche shifted quietly between their two friends, but remained silent. 

"Good night my sweet." Candela kissed the top of Blanches head. "Sweet dreams." 

Time ticked on, and Blanche believed their partners to be asleep, when they finally whispered huskily, 

"Good night. I love you." 

Not Spark or Candela moved, but neither could stop a soft smile from spreading across their faces. 

Tomorrow was going to be fun. 

 

*****


End file.
